The communications industry is burgeoning with new applications and new customers signing up daily. The demand for installation of infrastructure to support new customers is fast out growing the ability of communication service providers to supply infrastructure. Present day service providers of broadcast cable-based communication networks typically run a fiber optic cable or coaxial cable to a reception point to provide new service to a customer. Running cable can be problematic, as it often requires digging or physical construction on premises to run communication cables.